


Closer to Free

by levitatethis



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: firstclass100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is in the struggle that she finds herself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer to Free

**Author's Note:**

> Written for firstclass100  
> Challenge #5 - Change

 

She’s a chameleon.

Gender, race, age, style—these are not constraints but opportunities, chances with the odds ever in her favour. Her body is a flipbook of possibilities bestowed by her birthright.

But everything comes with a price.

It’s easy to get lost in a muddled existence, losing track of the tether meant to anchor. Being coveted only for her physical difference is as painful as having to disguise it to fit in. Ironic those two sides of the coin.

It is within that disappointment, however, that she finds her true self—and not on anyone’s terms but her own.

 

 

 


End file.
